


A Dance for Two

by PurrV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make Drift happy Ratchet is going to learn how to dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pan-farr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pan-farr).



Picking himself up from the floor Ratchet grumbled ancient curses as he walked over to his media player and reset the song he had been playing. He had practising for hours and yet he always tripped over his own feet at the critical part of the music. The dance he had been practicing wasn't even that difficult it was a simple tango, nothing special or unique at all. He had Blaster pick it out for him, after threatening to dissect him if he ever mentioned it to anyone, and he was promised that it was a perfectly simple song to dance to yet he still wasn't able to master the moves.

"Maybe I'm getting too old?" Ratchet stared down at his legs. "It wasn't just my hands that got rusty."

He didn't even know why he was doing this. Well that was a lie, there WAS a reason why he was doing this. Swerve had recently announced he was holding a dance competition and the only rule was that everyone who entered was required to have a dance partner. Ratchet showed his disinterested at the announcement but when he did he noticed the disappointed look in Drift's optics. By chance he overheard Drift speaking with Rodimus about how he had always wished to perform an Earth dance known as the Tango.

So now here he was in his med bay, practising a dance he was terrible at and all because he couldn't bear to disappoint Drift. "Why do I even care?" sighed Ratchet, "it's just a dance." Despite protesting to himself Ratchet continued with his training.

First Aid and Ambulon dealt with the fresh cases that flooded the med bay because the last thing he needed was to be the current laughing stock of the Lost Light. Every time someone tried to contact him he would either ignore the call or threaten whoever was calling with dissection. When someone knocked at his door he would scream a loud curse that would result in the sound of running pedes fading away. Ratchet wanted to get this right, he had to get this right and he couldn't afford any distractions.

He practised and practised and practised until he lost all sense of time. He had improved but not by a great deal, at least he wasn't falling over his own pedes this time. "So forward step, step, spin, step, step, dip, back, back and spin-" As Ratchet spun round he found himself face to face with the last mech he wanted to see whilst he was doing this.

"So this is what you've been you too," chortled Drift, covering his mouth in a attempt to stop himself from laughing.

Ratchet wanted the universe to implode in on itself right there. "D-didn't you read the sign? I'm busy," he muttered, standing up and trying to calm his flustering face down.

"Oh I saw the sign," admitted Drift, "but you never put up a sign before when you didn't want to be disturbed so I was intrigued."

Damn, he knew the sign would attract attention. "Alright so what do you want?" demanded Ratchet, wanting the subject to change completely.

Drift seemed to ignore the question. "I like the music," he said with a smile. Ratchet cursed aloud, forgetting he left the media player on. He was about to go over and turn it off but Drift reached for his hand. "Don't they have a saying on Earth; it takes two to tango?"

Ratchet could not believe he was stumped for words as Drift was now pressing up against him and manoeuvring his hands so one rested upon Drift's back and the other was clasping the swordmech's hand. He wanted to protest and kick Drift out before embarrassing himself any further but Drift gave him a sly look as he lead Ratchet back into the dance. Now for the first time in a long time Ratchet found he was as nervous as hell and feared that he would mess up somewhere now that he had someone dancing with him. He did stumble and cringe whenever he got a move wrong, unable to resist cursing aloud when he stepped on Drift's pedes.

"Just relax," suggested Drift calmly.

"How can I?" mumbled Ratchet, "you've clearly been practicing more than me."

Drift then laughed. "Nope, first time."

Ratchet found that hard to believe. "You're clearly doing better than me," he argued.

"Truth be told, I was watching you," admitted Drift.

Ratchet was confused. "How?"

"Let's work on your stepping," declared Drift, changing the subject completely.

Although Ratchet was curious as to how Drift had been able to observe him, he instead focuses on the help Drift was providing. They took it nice and slow, each step and each movement was carefully placed and repeated over and over until it felt natural. Drift didn't scorn at Ratchet for stepping on him from time to time but instead laughed and assured the medic that it didn't hurt. Ratchet himself felt a little better with his footing and felt like he could dance like this forever. Having Drift this close to him did make his spark flutter but, like he did with most of his feelings, kept them locked away and out of sight, asking Drift instead for tips and advice.

They kept dancing even after the media player had stopped playing and Drift leaned in a little closer. "So have you been practicing for me?" he asked.

"Maybe," replied Ratchet.

"I'll take that as a yes," chuckled Drift, his arms now wrapping themselves around Ratchet's neck and resting his helm upon those broad shoulders. Ratchet instinctively moved his hands until the were wrapped around Drift's slender waist. "I like this dance," murmured Drift.

"This isn't really a dance," scoffed Ratchet, "we're just wobbling slowly in one place."

"Don't spoil the moment you mood killer," teased Drift, tightening his hold and relaxing in the medic's arms.

Ratchet rolled his optics but continued with the slow dance. It felt nice to hold Drift like this and move to the soundless music.


End file.
